


Rating Hazbin Ships/ ideas for the ships

by Mimilikesherbrownies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilikesherbrownies/pseuds/Mimilikesherbrownies
Summary: Are you a upcoming writer that loves hazbin hotel like me, but can't make any good ideas for new fic concepts? Or do you just want someone to relate to with ships? Then this is the fic for you! Any ships that you love ( especially gay ones where Al is bottom) I have ideas for! So come on over if you want good vibes and my personal thoughts on these ships.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Alright guys! This is how it is gonna work. You guys put your favorite ships/any ships in the comments, and I will give my opinion on the ship. I will also write a summary of a idea I have for the ship. You are happy to use it, but please tag me in it. Good luck!👍


	2. Vox x Alastor

One of my favorite ships in the community. It's so sweet and cute, yet sexy and fresh. (I call the ship Electro Swing personally. ) The art is *chefs kiss* magnificent! And so many of the stories have made me cry general tears. Second best ship in the community!!

Vox x Alastor in a nutshell:

Alastor: "I hate you so much."

Vox: "That's hot."

Summaries of some trashy ideas:

An au where the reason why Al and Vox hate each other is because Vox betrayed al. Hence why he murders so many sinners in cold blood and thinks that he is superior to everyone. 

A good song for this au: No time to die. 

A human au where Al is a famous actress and singer who dresses up in drag to perform. Vox owns a rival movie company that is on the rise. He see's a movie with Al in it and immediately wanted him to join his company. 

An au where Cherri, Charlie, Angel, Vaggie and Alastor are in a K-pop group that Vox owns. (BlackPink or KDA) the 5 basically are completely controlled by him. Except for Alastor, because he is the only one that worked his way out of his contract. 

VOX IS A SIMP FOR ALASTOR! 

CHANGE MY MIND!!!

Thx for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
